La petite annonce
by ElizZz
Summary: Une Grande Histoire d'Amour... euh... De petites Annonces! Pourquoi il s'est ramassé chez son pire ennemi? Pourquoi il a posté CETTE annonce! Occuper son été à se faire donner des ordres par... lui! Pourra t il le supporter?
1. Prologue

Loana: Bonsoir! Ici Loana et ÉlizZz pour NOTRE toute nouvelle fic!

ÉlizZz: Eh oui, NOTRE nouvelle fic! Là j'en vois qui se dise: «Bon, c'est quoi encore cette affaire de fous là?»

Loana: Moi je leur réponds, UN délire délire! Avec Draco Malfoy dedans! Oui oui! Draco Malfoy!

ÉlizZz: Et moi je bave sur mon clavier en y pensant... mais c'est une autre histoire. C'est donc une co-écriture de Loana et moi! On fait un chapitre chacune!

Loana: Mais n'oublions pas, ci moi qui ai eu l'idée de départ et c'est moi qui ai écrit ce si petit Prologue 

ÉlizZz: Allons, n'enlevons aucun mérite à Loana! UNE BONNE MAIN D'APPLAUDISSEMENT! (moi en fait, je suis que la co-écritrice... euh... co-auteuse? Peu importe... j'exploite l'imagination de Loana... Mouahaha!)

Loana: Et la posteuse aussi! Mais bon!

ÉlizZz: Ouaiis! Je suis une factrice! 

Loana: Vive les factrices! Bon j'en profite aussi pour dire que... J'ai eu un bibi Gecko que j'aime plus que tout! Ou presque!

ÉlizZz: Hum... moui, bon, merci Loana! Maintenant, passons à la fic... On se retrouve en-bas, les amis! (Sérieusement... est-ce qu'il y a des amis masculins? Si oui, manifestez-vous, on vous fera un hommage..)

**Prologue**

Draco Malfoy, homme riche, beau et surtout solitaire, vivait dans une impasse depuis l'interdiction d'avoir des elfes de maison chez soi si on ne les payait pas… payer 6 gallions de l'heure chacun de ses elfes ou engager un jardiner, un cuisinier et un homme de ménage…

- Pas question de partager SON argent avec n'importe qui! Et les elfes sont n'importe qui! se disait-il.

Un claquement sur la vitre de son bureau le fit sortir de ses pensées. C'était la chouette qui lui apportait la Gazette du Dimanche Soir. Il survola rapidement les articles et tomba sur la section « Petites Annonces ». Il les lut en diagonale pour finalement tomber sur ce qu'il lui fallait!

_Jardinier rempli d'originalité, nettoyeur de maison professionnalisé et cuisinier qualifié cherche emploi bien payé pour occuper ses vacances d'été. Intéressés? Contactez-moi au 557-6889 ou par hibou à l'adresse suivante: __  
__Serpy Ryry __  
__67 rue Cachée, Londres___

_Merci! __  
__Serpy Ryry_

Draco Malfoy prit tout suite une plume et un parchemin et rédigea sa lettre.

_Cher Serpy Ryry,_

_Votre annonce dans la Gazette du Dimanche Soir m'a grandement frappé. Vous dites savoir Jardiner, Cuisiner et Nettoyer? J'aimerais bien jeter un œil à votre CV. Peut-être avez-vous une chance de travailler dans mon manoir?_

_Serpentardement vôtre,_

_D.L.M._

_PS – Veuillez donner une réponse à mon Grand Duc. Merci._

Draco sourit, satisfait de sa missive et la donna à son Grand Duc qui était sur son perchoir. Le rapace s'envola aussitôt par la fenêtre ouverte. Draco se réinstalla à son bureau et continua de trier les milliers de papiers que son père lui avait légués à la fin de la guerre.

oooOOOoooOOO°°°OOOoooOOOooo

ÉlizZz: Nous revoilà! (vous sauvez pas!!) Vous avez aimé?

Loana: Dites oui! S'il vous plait!!! °Fait de beaux yeux° Au fait, on a un mini concours pour vous!

ÉlizZz: Qui est mon idée, cette fois! Oui, j'en ai parfois! Celui ou celle qui trouve la signification du numéro de téléphone de la petite annonce gagnera... Gagnera quoi, Loana?

Loana: Notre Admiration totale avec UNE main d'applaudissement en prime!

ÉlizZz: C'est quand même pas rien! Bon, d'accord, je me sens gentille... Indice pour le concours: Les 5 ne signifient rien! Haha!!

Loana: À vous de devinez le reste! À la prochaine pour le Chapitre 1... De ÉlizZz!

ÉlizZz: Pauvres de vous...


	2. Chapitre 1

Loana: Bonchoir à toucheux et à toucheuches!!

ÉlizZz: Voici en grande première mondiale et à la demande générale... LE CHAPITRE 1!!

Loana: Un problème! Personne a trouvé ce que signifiait le numéro de telefono!

ÉlizZz: Le révélons-nous, Loana?!

Loana: Euh... D'accord... Il y a 55 petits Potty qui se promène, n'Est-ce pas Élizzz?

ÉlizZz: Bien entendu, Loana! 55P-OTTY pour etre précis...

Loana: N'est-ce pas Merveilleux l'imagination, non?

ÉlizZz: C'est extraordinaire! Et on voudrait remercié également toutes les personnes qui nous ont laissé une review, et celles qui nous ont mis dans leurs alerts!

Loana: Je vous laisse lire, car moi j'ai plus de deux chapitres à écrire, n'est-ce pas ÉlizZz?

ÉlizZz: Oui, allez, lisez, amusez-vous. Ce chapitre est de moi, donc si vous n'aimez pas, vous aurez qu'à lire les chapitre aux nombres paires, qui seront de Loana. Si vous faites ça, je ne vous garantie pas que vous comprendrez l'histoire, par contre... Hihi..

Loana: Bonne Lecture!

**Chapitre 1**

Quand la réponse à sa petite annonce lui parvint, Harry était en train de donner un bain à Hedwige. Celle-ci ne semblait pas très encline à laisser son maître ébouriffé son magnifique plumage, c'est pourquoi elle se débattait férocement en lui lançant un regard qui voulait clairement dire : «Ôtes tes sales paluches de mes petites plumes délicates!». C'est donc un Harry couvert de mousse et de morsures de chouette qui alla ouvrir la fenêtre à un grand duc à l'air morose, qui lui tendit aussitôt une lettre. Le jeune homme la décrocha habilement et la lut à voix haute. Le messager, qui se tenait toujours devant lui, se dit aussitôt qu'il avait affaire à un dingue maniaque de la mousse, mais il se contenta d'émettre un hululement sonore comme seul commentaire.

-Blablabla… annonce, blablabla… CV, etc, etc… HEDWIGE! QUELQU'UN A RÉPONDU À MON ANNONCE! beugla-t-il à l'attention de sa chouette qui en fait s'en foutait royalement, trop occupée à lisser ses jolies plumes.

Le grand duc s'impatienta. Il n'avait pas que ça à faire, _lui._ Il avait un horaire chargé, _lui._ Sa partie de chasse ne pouvait pas être déplacée, non d'une chouette! Il tendit la patte en avant, voulant subtilement passer son message au dérangé qui hurlait devant lui. Évidemment, trop occupé à se déhancher dans son pantalon de pyjama autrefois gris, Harry ne s'aperçut pas du stratagème du hibou, pourtant bien calculé. Après une bonne minute de danse sur fond musical inexistant, le jeune homme reprit ses esprits.

-Allons chercher mon CV! s'exclama-t-il. Mais ou est-ce que j'ai bien pu le mettre?

Harry se posta devant son «bureau de travail». Une montagne de papier y trônait fièrement, menaçant de s'écroulée au moindre mouvement trop brusque. Délicatement, il tira sur un parchemin tapé à la machine. Heureusement, il réussit à laissé la pile de papiers intactes et se félicita intérieurement. Il n'aurait pas à ramasser plus tard. Vérifiant qu'il s'agissait bien de son curriculum vitae, il revint vers le grand duc qui avait finit par s'assoupir. Le secouant bien comme il faut, il le réveilla et, avant d'attacher la missive à la patte du volatile, inscrivit quelques mots au bas de la feuille. L'oiseau, clairement offensé par le comportement du jeune homme s'envola rapidement, empressé de retourné chez son bien-aimé maître.

-Bon, dit Harry en se retournant vers Hedwige. Ton bain, maintenant!

Faute de pouvoir pousser un hurlement de terreur, la chouette s'envola, visant la fenêtre restée ouverte. Harry, agile comme un lama (NdA : pas de commentaires, s'il vous plaît…), réussit à stopper le vol de l'oiseau, l'envoyant directement… sur son bureau. Le jeune homme poussa un juron en regardant ses innombrables papiers voleter dans son appartement trop petit.

oooOOOoooOOO°°°OOOoooOOOooo

Claudion le plumé volait depuis maintenant quelques minutes. Le poids de la lettre lui donnait des courbatures au dos et il jurait intérieurement. Pourquoi devait-il porter le courrier de cet infâme débile mental? En plus, il l'avait mit en retard. Sa partie de chasse était ratée, il devrait attendre encore une journée pour manger. C'est tout à ces réflexions que Claudion se posa sur le bord de la fenêtre de son maître, toujours plongé dans sa paperasse. Celui-ci ne leva la tête que lorsqu'il entendit le hululement courroucé de son rapace. Il lui tendait la patte d'un air revêche, n'attendant que le moment ou il pourrait aller se percher et dormir. Draco attrapa la lettre et la décacheta rapidement.

_«Cher D.L.M_

_Voici mon curriculum vitae, tel que vous l'aviez demandé. J'espère recevoir une réponse positive de votre part!_

_Serpy Ryry»_

-Bien, voyons voir cela… se dit le jeune blond en dépliant le second parchemin.

Il le parcourut avidement, apposant quelques notes ici et là. Un air concentré se lisait sur ses traits. Il ne devait rien laissé au hasard! C'est après une bonne quinzaine de minutes qu'il leva enfin les yeux du morceau de parchemin. Ce Serpy Ryry était l'homme de la situation. Il n'avait pas peur du travail, était autonome, responsable, sérieux, organisé, était un maniaque de la propreté et adorait faire la cuisine. Draco n'aurait pas pu trouver mieux. Même un elfe de maison n'avait pas toutes ces qualités. Il devait ABSOLUMENT l'engager! Il rédigea donc une courte note pour l'homme de la situation qu'il confia à son hibou qui eut une soudaine envie de pleurer qu'il refoula. Un hibou d'aussi noble lignée ne montrait pas ses émotions.

_Lendemain matin, appartement de Serpy Ryry…_

-JE SUIS ENGAGÉ, HEDWIGE! JE SUIS ENGAGÉ! hurla Harry à sa chouette qui pourtant se trouvait à quelques mètres à peine.

Le jeune homme avait recommencé sa danse du ventre frénétique, tenant toujours en main son petit déjeuner (alias un morceau de pizza d'allure douteux). Sans même toucher à son verre de coca bien frais (NdA : Je tiens à préciser que l'action se déroule dans les alentours de 7h30 a.m.), il se dirigea vers sa chambre et sortit une vieille valise de son garde-robe. Il lança sa pizza dans un coin de la pièce, voulant garder ses deux mains libres pour faire ses bagages. Harry attrapa donc quelques pantalons, plusieurs chandails, pas beaucoup de slips, une ou deux paires de bas et aucun chapeau melon. Il termina le tout avec des livres sur le quidditch, son ourson en peluche et évidemment son portefeuille, ne contenant que deux misérables mornilles. Quand tout fut fin près, il alla mettre Hedwige dans sa cage et se dirigea vers la sortie. Avant de partir, il se retourna vers son appartement chéri. Dans un soupir mélodramatique, il versa une larme invisible.

-Tu me manqueras, toi antre de la pizza! dit-il. Et toi, mon canapé! J'ai tant aimé sur toi m'écraser! De moi je vous prie de ne pas vous ennuyer! Nous nous reverrons à la fin de l'été!

Sur ces mots emplis d'émotions, il passa la porte et transplana à l'adresse indiquée.

oooOOOoooOOO°°°OOOoooOOOooo

Draco attendait avec impatience l'arrivé de son homme de ménage. Cela faisait maintenant quatre jours qu'il n'avait pas mangé de caviar et il se sentait en manque. Il faut dire qu'ouvrir un pot, c'était une tâche réservée aux domestiques, et même en temps de crise, il ne s'abaissait pas à un tel niveau. Quand il entendit résonner des coups à la porte du manoir, il se précipita pour ouvrir. Si seulement il avait su… si seulement il avait été moins stupide… Car oui, il fallait avoir été stupide. Tout le monde est d'accord sur ce point. Bref, il courait à sa perte, ou à sa porte, si vous préférez. Il l'ouvrit. Oui mesdames et messieurs. Vous voyez bien deux sourires se transformés en mines déconfites. Ah, oui, nous semblons en présence de deux airs horrifiés. Une nausée du côté de Potter… on nous confirme qu'elle a été causée par la pizza du petit déjeuner. Attention, les réactions vont se faire entendre…

-POTTER?! Qu'est-ce que tu fous ici?!  
-MALFOY?! Qu'est-ce que tu fais dans la maison de mon nouvel employeur?!

oooOOOoooOOO°°°OOOoooOOOooo

ÉlizZz: Alors! Vous aimez? Vous voulez que Loana écrive le prochain chapitre au plus vite!?

Loana: Je sens que je vais devoir m'y mettre...

ÉlizZz: Mouhahaha, aller, on lui met de la pression!

Loana: Sniffeuh!

ÉlizZz: Mais non, on t'aime, Loana! Bon, on vous laisse! Vous pouvez nous dire ce que vous en pensez, on apprécie toujours!

Loana: Ouais! Une review! Du carburant dans l'auto! Ouais!

ÉlizZz: Reviewons, la fic, est beeeeeeeelle! Hum... je n'ai rien dit. À la prochaine, les namis!


	3. Chapitre 2

Loana: Bonjour! à tousseux et tousseuses, lecteurs et lectrices!

ÉlizZz: Nous sommes plus que fières de vous présenter ce chapitre, de la plume.. pardon, du clavier de Loana!

Loana: Eh oui! Pensiez-vous que je vous avais oublié?... En fait oui, quelque fois... PARDONNEZ-MOI!

ÉlizZz: Comment pourrait-on en vouloir à une auteuse aussi fabuleuse?! Bon, on vous laisse le lire, ce fameux chapitre tant attendu!

oooOOOoooOOO°°°OOOoooOOOooo

_Draco attendait avec impatience l'arrivé de son homme de ménage. Cela faisait maintenant quatre jours qu'il n'avait pas mangé de caviar et il se sentait en manque. Il faut dire qu'ouvrir un pot, c'était une tâche réservée aux domestiques, et même en temps de crise, il ne s'abaissait pas à un tel niveau. Quand il entendit résonner des coups à la porte du manoir, il se précipita pour ouvrir. Si seulement il avait su… si seulement il avait été moins stupide… Car oui, il fallait avoir été stupide. Tout le monde est d'accord sur ce point. Bref, il courait à sa perte, ou à sa porte, si vous préférez. Il l'ouvrit. Oui mesdames et messieurs. Vous voyez bien deux sourires se transformés en mines déconfites. Ah, oui, nous semblons en présence de deux airs horrifiés. Une nausée du côté de Potter… on nous confirme qu'elle a été causée par la pizza du petit déjeuner. Attention, les réactions vont se faire entendre…_

_-POTTER?! Qu'est-ce que tu fous ici?!  
-MALFOY?! Qu'est-ce que tu fais dans la maison de mon nouvel employeur?!_

**Chapitre 2  
**

Ce fut le silence après la tempête… le calme après le bruit… Quelques « cliclics » se firent entendre dans la tête de nos ennemis préférés et des « AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! » épouvantés furent poussés… Draco se reprit le premier et poussa un soupir de la mort qui tue. Il avait signé le contrat, il devait accueillir Potter dans son humble demeure.

- Allez Potter, entre, il commence à pleuvoir, soupira monsieur Malfoy.

Des points d'interrogations apparurent dans les magnifiques yeux vert émeraude du chevelu noir et Draco remarqua qu'il était tout mignon avec cet air perdu… D'une main, le blond prit la valise de son homme de ménage et de l'autre, il prit le bras de Harry… on nous apprend à l'instant que c'est la main qu'il a prit… Draco emmena Harry dans une chambre près de la sienne et le laissa s'installer. Le blond se dirigea ensuite en courant dans sa cuisine pour y déguster un petit pot de caviar en secret… même si ouvrir le pot était une tâche de domestique, il était tombé beaucoup plus bas aujourd'hui.

Durant le festin de l'ancien Serpentard, l'ancien Gryffondor défit sa valise et examina la pièce. Le plafond était d'un vert Pâques, les murs et l'ensemble de draps du lit était de couleur vert émeraude s'harmonisant ainsi parfaitement avec les yeux d'Harry. Le plancher était recouvert d'un tapis de la même couleur que le plafond. Les rideaux, d'un vert forêt sombre, n'était point fermé et laissait apercevoir l'orage qui arrivait. Harry soupira, quelle mauvaise journée s'annonçait! Notre Serpy Ryry quitta la chambre et se rendit compte qu'il était déjà perdu parmi les milliers de couloir et de tableaux du manoir…

- AU SECOURS!!!!!

Draco entendis cette demande d'aide alors qu'il essayait désespérément d'ouvrir son pot de caviar. Il soupira et demanda au tableau de son arrière arrière arrière arrière grand-mère d'où provenait le cri.

- Dans l'aile ouest, 3e couloir, près du tableau de tes parents, répondit Grégoria Malfoy avec un petit sourire made in Malfoy.

Le blond soupira une seconde fois et se dirigea vers le point H situé dans l'aile ouest. Arrivé à destination, il vit que Harry-mini-Potter était caché en petite boule sous la table où était posé le vase en cristal doré orné d'argent pur qui avait appartenue à sa mère.

- Potter, sors de là et fais attention pour ne pas briser Géraldine, fit Draco exaspéré.

- Géraldine?! s'étonna Harry.

- Le vase de ma mère… elle avait la manie de nommer ses objets de valeur…

Le visage du noir chevelu prit une expression douteuse indéterminée et le propriétaire de ce visage sortit de sa cachette. Le blond chevelu lui dit de le suivre et il lui fit faire une visite guidée du Très Ancien et Très Grand Manoir Malfoy. À la fin de cette visite, le ventre de Harry commença à gargouiller et Draco l'emmena dans le cuisine.

- Ouvres-moi ce pot de caviar Potter, dit le Malfoy en lui mettant le pot dans les mains.

- Comme tu veux.

Le pot fut ouvert en moins de deux millièmes de seconde et Draco sourit. Ça, c'était un homme de ménage! Il demanda à Harry de préparer du spaghetti pour dîner et de mettre la table pour 2 personnes. L'homme de ménage hocha la tête et se mit au travail. Jus de tomate, viande hachée, épices, etc. Le tout fut mélangé et l'odeur de la sauce commença a excité le nerf olfactif de Draco. Pas plus de 20 minutes plus tard, Harry arriva avec 2 assiettes de spaghetti, servit Draco et s'assit en face de son nouvel employeur. Les ennemis commencèrent à manger en silence.

- Hmm… Malfoy… Comment on va faire pour ne pas se tuer cet été?

- Je ne sais pas Potter…

- Commençons par faire la paix, ça serait un bon début, non?

- Ouais…

- Ensuite, on s'appellera par nos prénoms respectifs?

- Je te nomme comme je le veux, et tu m'appelleras Maître Malfoy!

- Pfff, pas question!

Après le repas, Draco ordonna à Harry de nettoyer le Salon Principal du rez-de-chaussée et alla dans son bureau. Harry soupira, au moins Draco n'était pas si méchant que cela en privé. Il se dirigea vers le salon et fit apparaître un balai et un plumeau de marque « Swiffer » et fit le ménage du salon en moins d'une heure.

Draco, encore occupé à trier les papiers familiaux, se mit à penser que c'était une bonne chose que Potter soit là. Seulement parce qu'il avait perdu ses amis, sauf Blaise qui s'était enfui avec une moldue au milieu de la guerre, et qu'il savait que Harry ne parlait presque plus avec ses amis depuis la fin de la guerre. Tout en pensant à ses amis, Draco fut victime d'une gommantite aigue et tomba de sa chaise. C'est comme cela que Harry le retrouva quelques minutes plus tard.

- Malfoy? Malfoy?! Draco?!?!?! paniqua Harry.

- Gomme! GOMME! GOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

- Tu veux d'la gomme?

- GOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMEEEEEEEEEUUUUUUUUHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Tout était clair dans la tête sans cervelle de Harry, Draco était victime du mal dont tant de gens n'avaient jamais survécut… de la gomme voila ce qu'il fallait au Blond. Harry chercha partout mais n'en trouva pas… puis il se rappela… il en avait dans sa valise! Il prit le blond dans ses bras, comme un prince prend sa princesse, et se dirigea vers sa chambre. Après avoir parcouru plusieurs kilomètres de couloir, il arriva à sa chambre et déposa Draco sur le lit « King Size ». Il chercha sa valise et se rappela qu'il l'avait vidé… où était donc son portefeuille? Dans la poche arrière de son jeans bleu délavé. Où était son jeans bleu délavé? Dans le 3e tiroir de la 2e commode… Il chercha, mais ne le trouva pas… Harry mit donc ses mains dans ses poches son pantalon… qui était en fait son jeans bleu délavé!

- HOURRA! JE SUIS SAUVÉ! Hahummm… Draco est sauvé!!!

Puis il sortit le paquet de gomme Excel Menthe Polaire et en donna une au malade, qui sourit et sauta sur le lit…

oooOOOoooOOO°°°OOOoooOOOooo

Loana: Et puis? Vous avez aimé?

ÉlizZz: On l'espère bien! Et le prochain chapitre est de moi! Et...vous savez ou il va être écrit?

Loana: -chuchotte- En Californie...

ÉlizZz: Eh oui, vous avez deviné, en Californie! Je pars en vacances le 26 juin et je vais m'y mettre pendant mes temps libres... que voulez-vous... La petite annonce, c'est BIG!

Loana: La petite annonce... Un phénomène Nord-Américain... non?

ÉlizZz: Niet! Québécois!

Loana: C'est Vrai! Purement QuébécoisE!

ÉlizZz: En attendant, à la pluchaine!


	4. Chapitre 3

Loana: À vous l'honneur, mademoiselle ÉlizZz

ÉlizZz: Bonjour et Bienvenue dans ce nouveau chapitre de LA PETITE ANNONCE! Oui, il a tardé, veuillez m'en excuser...

Loana: D'accord, il est meilleur que mon dernier... Disons que j'avais pas d'idée... Là j'ai une petite idée démoniaque derrière la tête pour le prochain!

ÉlizZz: Tant mieux! Alors voilà, on vous écoeurera pas plus longtemps avec notre ptite note... On se rejoint en bas! Bonne lectureuh

**Chapitre 3**

_Lendemain de l'épisode de la gommantite aigue…_

**P.O.V Draco**

Ça y est, Potter m'a vu malade… Et vraiment, quelle maladie stupide! Qu'est-ce qui m'a prit aussi!? Ce n'est pourtant pas dans mes habitudes de mâcher de la gomme… Le sucre abîme mes jolies dents nacrées… Qu'est-ce qu'il va penser de moi, maintenant, ce stupide Gryffondor? Que je n'ai pas une bonne hygiène dentaire? Balivernes! Je suis certain qu'il aura son petit sourire qui veut tout dire! Qui insinue clairement : «Hahaha, je sais que tu mâches de la gomme! Sois maudit Draco Malfoy, car maintenant, je connais ton secret. Je serai nettement moins performant à partir de maintenant dans mon travail d'homme de ménage, car je connais ta faiblesse et pourrai l'utiliser contre toi! Et quant à la recette de sauce Alfredo de ta mère, je l'ai découverte et je m'abstiendrai d'ajouter une pincée de sel, pour que ton palet royal souffre! Voilà la punition à ta dépendance inexistante à la gomme sucrée!». Je hais ce sourire… Je dois trouver une façon de le punir! Voyons… Lui ordonner de nettoyer le sous-sol? Nan, je veux quand même pas qu'il meurt.. C'est dangereux les instruments de torture. Exterminer le nid de Doxy dans le jardin sans l'aide de la magie? Oui, c'est pas mal ça… ça l'éloignerait pour un bout de temps… Et je vais pouvoir en profiter pour m'infiltrer dans sa chambre et éliminer toute trace de gomme de ses affaires… Excellent plan Draco. Maintenant trouvons Potter. Ou est-il encore, cet énergumène balafré?

**Fin P.O.V**

Draco fouilla un moment le manoir pour finalement trouver celui qu'il cherchait dans le sixième salon du rez-de-chaussée. Il époussetait les bibelots en chantonnant un air populaire moldu.

_- Mais qu'est-ce tu fou là? J'te croyais chez ton père, mais tu te fous de moi? J'ai toujours été droite et je vivais pour toi! J'avais confi… _

-Hum hum…

Harry sursauta, croyant qu'Ombrage était soudainement apparu à ces côtés. Quand il aperçut Draco, il poussa un soupir de soulagement qui se répercuta jusque dans la cuisine.

-Désolé, j'ai cru que… commença-t-il.

-Je me fiche de ce que tu as cru, Potter, le coupa Draco.

-Je croyais qu'on s'appelait par nos prénoms…

-Tu as rêvé. Maintenant tu vas me faire plaisir et aller détruire le nid de Doxy qui se trouve dans le fond du jardin. Dans le fond, donc très très loin du manoir. Tu marches pendant 250 mètres, ensuite tu tournes à droite. Tu continue un moment et tu vas croiser un rat. C'est une plaie ce rongeur, mais donne-lui un bon coup de pied et il te laissera passer. Tu vas finir par tomber sur le nid après quelques minutes. Et je t'interdis d'utiliser la magie. Ma mère était très conservatrice sur la manière de tuer les Doxy. Des questions?

Un long silence suivit cette tirade. Le cerveau d'Harry se mit à fonctionner lentement. Quand il finit par comprendre le sens des paroles du blond, il s'exclama :

-Non! J'y vais tout de suite!

Draco le regarda sortir du manoir par la porte de derrière, impressionné par lui-même. Il en avait, de l'autorité! Ou alors, Potter était vraiment stupide… Il en vint à la conclusion que c'était un heureux mélange des deux. Haussant les épaules, il remonta à l'étage et entra dans la chambre d'Harry, en prenant bien soin de ne pas laisser d'empreintes digitales…

oooOOOoooOOO°°°OOOoooOOOooo

Harry détestait les jardins. Toutes ces feuilles, ce gazon qui lui chatouillait les orteils, les insectes, visibles ou non… Cela lui donnait froid dans le dos. Mais c'était ce qu'avait ordonné Draco, et il ne pouvait pas refuser un ordre aussi direct…

-Voilà, je pense comme Dobby, maintenant… murmura-t-il.

Il sortit son courage Gryffondorien du fond de sa poche de chemise et s'avança. Le jardin des Malfoy était immense. Une haie immense cachait la demeure des yeux extérieurs. Des arbres immenses trônaient un peu partout. Des plantes immenses s'étendaient à perte de vue. Bref, c'était immense.

Tout à ses réflexions sur la lasagne qu'il préparerait pour le souper, Harry arriva à une intersection. Il stoppa net. Fallait-il tourner à droite ou à gauche, déjà? Quelle complexité! Se fiant finalement à la position du soleil et à la direction du vent, il tourna à gauche, certain de son judicieux choix. Il s'enfonça dans une partie du jardin qui semblait plus sauvage. Il faisait de plus en plus sombre, et Harry commençait à paniquer. Qu'est-ce qu'il devait rencontrer sur son chemin? Un gnome? Un papillon? Tout ce qu'il apercevait, c'était des squelettes de sauterelles, signe qu'un niffleur sauvage rôdait dans les parages. «Rien de pire qu'un niffleur sauvage…» pensa Harry en frissonant. Les haies devenaient plus hautes, les arbres devenaient de moins en moins éloignés les uns des autres, et le jeune homme commençait à entendre des sons étranges. Si seulement il pouvait trouver le nid de Doxy au plus vite… Il pourrait retourner à la sécurité près de ses fourneaux.

Soudain, il entendit un bruit plus fort que les autres. Il se retourna brusquement en hurlant : «NE ME MANGEZ PAS!». Mais c'était trop tard. Une énorme branche tomba de haut, très haut, et lui atterrit directement sur le sommet du crâne. Harry tomba sur le derrière sous le coup. Il sentit une bosse proportionnelle au jardin des Malfoy lui pousser sur le dessus de la tête et plongea dans l'inconscience en disant d'un air solennel :

-Aie…

oooOOOoooOOO°°°OOOoooOOOooo

Pendant ce temps, Draco était entré dans la chambre du survivant. Le premier mot qui vint à l'esprit du jeune homme en voyant l'état de la pièce fut : porcherie. Il n'arrivait pas à croire que son homme de ménage puisse être aussi désordonné. Des vêtements trainaient un peu partout, des papiers et des mouchoirs recouvraient le plancher et il aperçut même une pile d'assiettes sales dans un coin. Comment pourrait-il trouver ce qu'il cherchait dans tout ce fouillis? C'était comme chercher la lettre «R» dans le mot «Nuit». Impossible.

Il commença tout de même ses recherches, conscient que s'il n'essayait pas, c'est sûr qu'il ne trouverait rien. Il commença par la commode. La plupart des vêtements se trouvant par terre, le meuble était quasiment vide. Seuls quelques slips reposaient gentiment sur la tablette du haut. Le jeune homme frissonna et referma la porte. Il n'allait quand même pas fouiller dans les slips de Potter, il avait un seuil de dégoûtantitude° à respecter! Il continua son inspection et fouilla toutes les poches de tous les pantalons, dans le fond de toutes les chaussures et sous tous les mouchoirs (il avait mit des gants). Il ne trouva rien de plus qu'un vieux magasine de Quidditch.

«Bon sang, je ne suis pas fou! Potter a bel et bien de la gomme, il m'en a fait mâcher hier… Ou est-ce que…»

Il se retourna lentement vers la commode à slip, son cerveau commençant à se rendre compte de la situation des plus… étrange. Potter avait forcément caché son paquet de gomme là-dedans. Sinon, ou? Draco frissonna à nouveau tout en ouvrant pour une deuxième fois la porte de la commode. Les sous-vêtements semblaient rire de lui. Mais le jeune homme n'avait pas le choix. Mettant six paires de gants, il plongea la main dans la pile. Après quelques instants de dégoût intense, il tomba sur quelque chose de rectangulaire et qui faisait du bruit. Il extirpa la chose des slips et aperçu enfin ce qu'il recherchait : un paquet de gomme menthe polaire! Exécutant une danse de la victoire, il sortit rapidement de la chambre de son homme de ménage, ne supportant plus le désordre qui y régnait. Tenant toujours le paquet de gomme précautionneusement dans ses mains (toujours gantées, d'ailleurs..), il descendit à la cuisine. Ouvrant la poubelle d'un coup de pied expert, il jeta l'objet de ses peurs à l'intérieur.

-Astalavista… Bébé… dit-il en enlevant ses gants.

Avec un grand sentiment du devoir accompli, Draco retourna à son bureau personnel régler certains dossiers importants, sans se douter de ce qui était arrivé à Harry…

oooOOOoooOOO°°°OOOoooOOOooo

Quand Harry sortit enfin de l'inconscience, il était déjà tard. Complètement perdu, il se releva et tenta de s'orienter. De quel côté venait-il, déjà? Il n'en avait plus aucune idée, c'est pourquoi il décida de continuer tout droit. Après quelques 15 minutes, il finit par apercevoir le manoir Malfoy à l'horizon. Heureux de s'être dépêtré de ce labyrinthe qu'on osait appeler jardin, il gambada jusqu'à la porte de derrière. Il entra et alla s'asseoir au milieu de la cuisine, observant avec de grands yeux curieux ce qui se trouvait autour de lui.

Draco entra quelques minutes plus tard, son estomac ayant commencé à manifester sa présence. Quand il aperçut Harry assis au milieu de la cuisine, il ne se posa pas de questions. Potter était débile de toute façon.

-Alors, il vient ce dîner? demanda-t-il avant d'apercevoir la bosse étrange sur le crâne de l'autre jeune homme.

Harry le regarda en souriant.

-C'est vrai, moi aussi j'ai faim! Au fait… dit-il en regardant Draco de la tête aux pieds. Vous êtes qui?

oooOOOoooOOO°°°OOOoooOOOooo

°: Dégoûtantitude : Nom féminin inventé par l'auteuse car elle était très très fatiguée. Merci de ne pas lui en tenir rigueur.

oooOOOoooOOO°°°OOOoooOOOooo

Loana: Recoucou! Vous avez aimé?

ÉlizZz: J'espère que oui ! Si c'est le cas, on vous serait reconnaissante de nous laisser une ptite review..

Loana: Ca m'encouragerai à faire la suite

ÉlizZz: Et faut dire que ça fait toujours plaisir de savoir si avez apprécié!


End file.
